Moonlit Decisions
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: James and Lily's first full moon after they're forced into hiding. A quick two-shot, read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

**This little thing plopped itself in my head. Hope you guys enjoy it.  
I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

She had just finished looking upstairs for him, and was just making her way downstairs when she caught sight of him outside, with his head looking up.

She made her way outside to him, and sat down next to him, careful not to touch him.

"Where's Harry?"  
"I just put him to sleep."

He just nodded, and went back to staring at the sky.

"You scarred me. I didn't know where you went."  
"Sorry, Lils. I didn't mean to scare you."  
"I know."

The silence came again, and she desperately wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she knew he would tell her when he was ready.

"I should be with him."

Ah, so that was it, she should have known.

"Sirius and Peter are with him, he'll be fine. Besides, he managed perfectly well before you learned how to transform."  
"I know. But I still feel like I should be there."  
"You know why you can't James." Lily whispered. "Even if no one sees you leaving, one of them is bound to follow you home. And _don't _tell me you'll take the cloak."

James chuckled softly to himself, she _really_ knew him.

"I know, Lily."

She nodded. She felt James shift next to her. When she looked up, he was standing up, and making his way to the middle of the garden.

While Lily watched, she saw her husband disappear, only to be replaced with a large stag. Lily wasn't at all surprised. James had told her multiple times that it was easier for him to process his feelings in his stag form.

Lily walked over to him, and placed her hand in between his antlers. She leaned down, and pressed her lips to the stag's forehead.

"You're much easier to deal with when you're a stag. Maybe you should stay like this."

He pulled his head out from under her hand and looked at her. Even in his stag form, she could tell that the look he was giving her was the look he gave her when he wanted her to think she had hurt her feelings, but was trying not to laugh.

He brought his head back to rest between her breasts. She took a step back, and gave him a look that would have been terrifying, if she hadn't been trying to laugh

"Oh, _hell_ no. I love you, I really do. But I'm _not_ doing that when you're like this."

He transferred back to his human form, once again looking slightly hurt.

"Aww, come on Lils."  
"Absolutely not, Potter."

They both laughed, and James came over to hug her.

"I still think I should go."  
"James. Please."  
"Please what?"  
"Please don't. I love you, and I love Remus, I really do. But you remember what Dumbledore said, if any of us leaves to go anywhere, and it's not planned, we can't come back. I'd understand if you really want to go help him, but if you leave, James, I can't let you come back."

Lily was crying by now, and the sight of her beautiful green eyes pooled with tears ripped James' heart from his chest.

"You know I love you James, but I have to protect my baby. If you leave, you could be followed by the wrong people, or even by the right people. But either way, they could give away our location to _him_, and he could find us. I can't risk him coming here. I can't risk him finding our baby."  
"Shh, shh. It's all right Lils. I know, I know." James was putting his arms around his wife, pressing her tightly to his chest. He kissed her head, and continued whispering words of comfort to her.

"I know, Lily, I know. And it's ok. I'm not going anywhere, I swear. I want to, but I need to be here with you and Harry and keep you safe."

Lily nodded into his chest. She wiped her eyes, and tried to rid herself of the images.

"I want you to be happy James. I really do."  
"Nothing is making me happier than knowing that he can't find my wife and son. I know that when I'm holding you, you're safe. And even though I'm always tired, I know that when Harry wakes up in the middle of the night for the 100th time, it's a wonderful thing, because it means he's still alive, that nobody got to him. But more than anything, I love that I get to go to him in the middle of the night, and comfort him, and look into his eyes. That's what makes me happy."  
"I love you, James Potter."  
"I love you too, Lily Potter."

They kissed, and James led Lily back into the house. They went to check on harry, before going into their sitting room. They settled onto the couch together, and James wound his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, and they sat together for a while.

James finally realized that Lily had fallen asleep. He shifted himself carefully, so that he could stand up without waking her. He turned back to face her, and slipped one arm under her shoulders, and the other under her knees. He picked her up- and was only slightly surprised that the strength he had built up in his years of Quidditch hadn't left him, not that Lily was heavy, quite the opposite in fact- and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. He magicked the covers back, and since she was already in her pajamas, he didn't need to wake her up to have her change. _Or I could have changed her myself_ James thought to himself, before chuckling softly at the fact that even after being together for 5 years, James spent a rather large amount of his time trying to get into her pants.

He put her down on her side of the bed, before going into the bathroom, and getting ready for bed. When he came back out, he changed out of his clothes, and put on a pair of boxers, before climbing into bed. He snuggled up to Lily's back, and smiled when she pressed her back against him. He fell asleep with his arms around his wife's body.

* * *

**There's chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews make me happy. You should write one. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily woke up the next morning, and rolled over to kiss James. When she rolled however, she felt the cold sheets where her husband should have been. She sat bolt upright, terrified that James had snuck out the night before.

She ran out of their room, and down the stairs to her son's room. She found him sleeping soundly in his crib, but James wasn't in there with him. She turned and ran out to the kitchen, stopping when she saw her husband, in only his boxers, standing at the stove, flipping pancakes.

"JAMES BLOODY POTTER!"  
"Wha-Lily, shh, you'll wake Harry!"  
"I DON'T BLOODY CARE! YOU'RE A RIGHT FOUL GIT!"  
"Lily! What are you going on about?"  
"WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?!"  
"Yes! And can you please stop yelling?"  
"Fine."  
"So what did I do this time?"  
"I woke up, and you weren't there."  
"But you know that I always cook you breakfast on Saturdays."  
"I didn't bloody know that it was Saturday, I'd just woken up!"  
"Well, what did you think was going on?"  
"I thought that you- I thought you left." Lily's voice was a whisper.  
"You thought- you thought I left? Oh, Lily. No, no, no, no! I meant what I said last night about not going. I won't leave you, ever."

Lily nodded. She sat down to start eating, while James went back to cooking. She was just finishing her pancakes when she felt someone pull her chair out from the table. She looked up, and barely had time to see James' face before he grabbed her around the waist, and hauled her onto his lap. She laughed as he began tickling her, and finally settled herself comfortably on his lap.

James began to eat, and occasionally fed her bits of his pancakes. Eventually, Lily got bored, so she turned herself around to face him. She leaned in and kissed him, deeply and passionately. James dropped his fork on his plate, and put his hands on her face, and ran them through her hair.

James broke the kiss, much to Lily's displeasure. He stood her on her feet, before standing up himself. Lily didn't give him much time to get his balance before she was kissing him again. He grabbed her hips, and lifted her around his waist, so that her legs were locked behind his hips. He started walking towards their room, finally realizing that the stairs might pose and issue, when Lily decided that she wanted to check on Harry.

They stopped in his room, and found him still sleeping soundly. James chuckled as he said something about his son sleeping just like his father. Lily laughed with him, before they left his room, after kissing his forehead, of course.

They continued up the stairs, but Lily stopped in the middle of the stairs, turning back to face James. She leaned forward, and pressed her lips to his yet again. He picked her up again, and she wrapped her legs around him. James managed to get them up the stairs without too much incident. When they got to their room, James put Lily on the bed, before shimmying out of his boxers. He walked over to her, and kissed her deeply.

Things got heated quickly, and soon they were continuing into complete bliss, where the dangers of their world couldn't touch them.

* * *

**There's the end of the story. I know the ending's kind of weird, but hopefully you all liked it anyways *Crosses fingers***

**Reviews make me happy. You should write one. :)**


End file.
